Sins forgiven
by dread harbinger
Summary: Ranma gives up his birth form to save ryoga of course ranma really wishes he read about the side effects because now he has ryoga in his head Sorry I have lost all drive to write but my notes are not lost for this and I will post all my notes eventually under to say that if someone wants to pick this up you may also I have a forum where I post ideas please check it out thanks
1. Risks taken

Disclaimer I don't own ranma 1/2

Some things in the following are works in progress and this is a sort on the spot as the original idea was set up later any storyline so this is a prequel in a way so it's rough and in production what's coming next will be a lot more fleshed-out so I apologize but some things will be learned later

Thank you and have a good day dreadharbinger

This was bad, herb had the kettle of liberation Ranma had a large piece of wood in his stomach ryoga and mousse were still locked and with the water no longer flowing through the kettle the enchanted water was rapidly becoming no longer Enchanted pulling out a small glass flask Ranma filled it with water corked it and threw it. It broke on a rock next to mousse and the nearsighted boy turned duck having been splashed and reverted to normal ran off without his glasses crowing about something, Ranma couldn't tell as everything was getting fuzzy refocusing Ranma checked his senses and found that the water was no longer Enchanted, ranma racked his mind for a solution an idea followed by a memory came to the fore reminding Ranma of a way to unlock ryoga, the catch was Ranma would permanently be female but Ranma could not leave ryoga as is. So Ranma got it as much ki as he could preparing to cast a ki spell.

"hey ryoga come here I have an idea" ranma rasped out.

Ryoga waddled over acting angry but ranma could see the fear and concern in the boy turned piglets eyes.

"I can unlock your curse but the water ain't enchanted anymore" .

Shakily ranma placed his hand on ryoga's head.

"Once I'm done I'll probably pass out".

And with that he pushed all the ki he had into ryoga feeling the curse on ryoga deactivate and his now her own activate and lock and with that ranma let the darkness take her.

Ryoga was at a loss as to what to do, here he was looking down at his enemy the guy he swore he would make miserable and then kill and the guy injured and weak still helped him no not help saved.

"Damn you ranma" ryoga cursed as picked her up.

Somehow ryoga managed to get Ranma to a hospital and after explaining the curse and showing it he was told to sit in the Hall 20 minutes later what felt like hours to ryoga a nurse came to him.

" is Ranma okay?" Ryoga asked as stood up.

" she's fine but that curse you told us about for her it's locked we poured some hot water over her but she didn't change" the nurse said.

" damn you Ranma you had to be the hero" ryoga grit his teeth has he said that to himself " will he be all right?" Ryoga asked after a moment of thought.

" she will be all right but I suggest but you get used to calling her by female pronouns we've called her mother but we would like you to explain to her the curse she'll be here soon" the nurse said.

Seconds later the door at the end of the hall first open a woman clad in red kimono carrying a wrapped bundle came walking swiftly in their Direction.

Ryoga could immediately see the family resemblance the red hair though darkened by age was very similar to ranma's in his well her female form the face and the blue eyes definitely were from this woman however the bundle worried him as he got the sense that it was a weapon.

" where is my son" the woman demanded " where is he"

" there's something you need to know out in China there Springs that change when you fall in them it's a sort of temporary permanent thing hot water deactivates it and cold water activates it" and with that said ryoga poured a cup a cold water over himself.

Once returned to Being Human he explained that Ranma was locked in female form for some reason and that his theory was that Ranma had given up his birth form so that ryoga could change back he also explained why they were there in the first place.


	2. Lessons learned

So another chapter also as a reminder I do not own Ranma 1/2 but it belongs to rumiko Takahashi how, I wish I did please enjoy

Dreadharbinger

"Take me to my child please." nodoka said

The nurse nodded and motioned for them to follow

Upon entering the room nodoka moved to the side of the bed and turned ranma's head to the left and pushed some of ranma's hair back and gasped.

" what's wrong?"Ryoga asked worried.

"it's my son I'd recognize that birthmark anywhere." She said Shakily.

A groan drew their attention to ranma she was wincing, she rubbed her head and sat up.

" Ranma are you okay?" Nodoka asked.

Ranma looked at them " who are you? I mean I know ryoga I don't know you."

" Ranma it's me your mother." Nodoka said.

"Mom" ranma said softly like she was afraid that if she talked too loud nodoka what disappear.

" yes, yes it's me, I'm here." Nodoka said With Tears In Her Eyes as she held ranma's hand.

" hey Rama how did you unlock my curse?" Ryoga asked curiously.

" I learned it from a book I got at a magic shop it was about jusenkyo curses I thought it might help get rid of my curse but it didn't I remember that there was a sort of ki spell so I used it I mean I couldn't leave you as a piglet and I mean it's not like I'm about to die because someone thinks I'm food but with you that would have been the case." Ranma Replied.

At that moment cologne came pogoing

In

" well my dear you seem to have gotten yourself into a sticky situation." Cologne stated.

" yeah well I couldn't leave ryoga locked." Ranma quipped.

"You didn't read the whole book did you." Cologne sighed.

" yeah so what?" Ranma asked confused.

" that ki spell bound your soul and the hibiki boys soul together permanently." Cologne reprimanded

"Oh" was ranma's reply

" wait what, we're what now?" Ryoga yelled.

"You heard me loud and clear boy you two are soul bound." Cologne stated.

" so uh you don't happen to know how to undo it yet keep ryoga unlocked right." ranma chuckled nervously.

"No." Was colognes sharp reply.

"Oh." Ranma deflated while ryoga looked defeated.

A spike of anger shot through ranma "damn you Ranma!"Ryoga roared suddenly moving to punch ranma however stopping when he felt cold metal at his throat, just then fear raced through him but it wasn't his.

" wait stop don't hurt him!" Ranma yelled moving to grab her mother's arm however stopping short herself when pain shot through abdomen causing her to yelp loudly.

Ryoga felt a sharp pull on his heart and fear clawed at his mind and there was no way it was ranma's so he moved forward put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her to lay back down, all the excitement must have drained her as her eyes drifted shut not long after.

"What is going on in here?" A nurse demanded as she entered.

"Sorry there was a small disagreement and ranma moved to get up and hurt herself." Cologne answered before anyone else could.

"If I hear any of you raise your voice again I will kick you out of the hospital. understood." The nurse said sternly.

After nodding that they understood the nurse left.

"I should probably go." Ryoga sighed.

"You are staying whether or not you like it. " Cologne stated firmly.

"Why?" Ryoga asked confused.

" because that soul bond is still growing and if you leave now both of you will die." Cologne stated.

"What if get lost going to the bathroom?" Ryoga asked fearfully.

"Your directional curse is weakened to the point that you'll take twice as long as a normal person." Cologne scoffed, "however I must be off Xian can only do so much and the dinner rush is soon so good day." and with that cologne pogoed away.

Nodoka moved to sit by ranma while ryoga sat down by the door to think and eventually he too joined ranma in the land of dreams.


	3. 1 step 999 to go

Disclaimer I don't own ranma 1/2

All right so someone a guest half confused and half irritated me, irritated because the person assumed at least that's how it came across to me mainly because they quoted me with a word that is nowhere in chapter 2, confused because they somehow got cannibalism from dialogue talking about ryoga's cursed form being edible and ranma's not.

Just so all readers know there is no cannibalism it is wrong and I will never have it in a fanfiction that I write.

Please enjoy this chapter of sins forgiven

Dreadharbinger

############################

Three and a half days later ranma was released from the hospital thanks to her accelerated healing however she was on strict orders to not push herself too far for the next month and a half at which point it would be determined if that order were to carry over to the next month.

"This sucks!" Ranma scowled at the fact she couldn't even spar with ryoga.

"You may not like it but it is necessary so you don't hurt yourself more." Nodoka said With a roll of her eyes.

"I know but still I don't like having to do nothing for very long" Ranma muttered despondent.

"how about this ranma why don't we go shopping for you" nodoka suggested.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"Because I can tell your not wearing a bra and we need to get you some clothes that actually fit you." Nodoka replied with a stern look.

"Woah woah woah I ain't wear'n no girly stuff!" Ranma barked waving her hands in a warding gesture.

"I'm not saying that I'm saying a bra so you don't hurt your back and maybe some shirts and pants." Responded nodoka with a hand on her hip and a stern look on her face.

" What do you mean hurt my back and what's a bra got to do with it?" Ranma asked with a scowl.

"Ranma your chest is very heavy and women use bras to counter that weight otherwise you will end up hurting your back and it provides a measure of decency." Nodoka replied with an exasperated sigh.

"fine." Ranma muttered darkly.

"I think I'm going to go this wa-urk" Ryoga started to say but was interrupted by ranma grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling hard.

"You can't leave remember what the old ghoul said we need to stay close." Ranma glared causing ryoga to feel a shiver run down his spine.

"All right all right." Ryoga chuckled nervously.

"Let's be off then." Nodoka said With a smirk.

20 minutes later the trio arrived at the mall.

"So what colors do you like ranma?" Nodoka asked with a thoughtful look.

" um reds n blacks, why?" Ranma Replied curious.

" thinking about what to get you." Nodoka replied distracted.

And so they went from shop to shop many a girl glaring at ranma and swooning over ryoga but neither noticed too busy bickering or bouncing attack ideas off each other however nodoka did notice and could see a great deal of potential between the two.

Two hours later or as ryoga bitterly grumbled an eternity and a half they left, ryoga carrying six bags three in each hand while ranma carried two simply because she refused to look like a wimp and nodoka carried one.

The train ride to the station nearest to nodoka's home was quiet but comfortable.

After getting home nodoka helped ranma put away her new clothes and showed ryoga to the guest room.

"Hey ryoga thanks you know for saving me." Ranma shyly said as they sat on the porch.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be the one doing that after all if you hadn't unlocked my curse who knows what could have happened." Ryoga asked confused.

"Because what I did was something I would do a thousand times over even if I knew what I know now because your..damn it your the only real friend I got." Ranma sighed sadly, "also I'm sorry for runnin off on your challenge." Ranma said honestly.

" I forgive you." Ryoga said after a second.

"Friends?" Ranma hesitantly asked.

"Friends." Ryoga nodded.


	4. Reintroduction

So I don't own ranma 1/2 but I play in rumiko Takahashi 's sandbox.

I will ignore any comments that aren't constructive criticism because if you don't like this fanfiction you don't have to read it.

Now one thing I want to mention nodoka is different because I decided to make her less man amongst men and more she loves her child and regrets marrying genma and doesn't care if her son is now her daughter.

Please enjoy

Dreadharbinger

###########################

The next morning ranma came into the living room and saw her mother looking at an old piece of paper, " hey mom whatcha looking at?" Ranma yawned.

"Something that should be burned." Nodoka sighed with regret.

"Why what is it?" Ranma perked up in curiosity.

"It was meant to scare your father out of taking you on the training trip but because he was so adamant about the trip it's purpose changed to try and keep him in check, but it didn't work as over the years I was informed of genma being a suspect in a large number of thefts." Nodoka replied sadly.

"So how would that piece of paper keep pops in line?" Ranma asked confused.

"It is a fake seppuku contract." Nodoka said as she got up and tore the paper to pieces and walked into the kitchen.

Ranma watched as her mother burned the paper on the stove.

" why does it smell like something is burning?" Ryoga asked startling ranma and nodoka.

"Jeez louiz ryoga you trying to kill me?" Yelped ranma having jumped into an defensive stance.

" Sorry just wanted to know why it smells like smoke in here." Ryoga rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nothing but we need to figure out how to explain to akane your p-chan." Ranma said carefully feeling ryoga's fear shoot through her mind.

" we don't really have to just leave some details out you know." Ryoga chuckled nervously hands up and backing up slowly.

" yes we do ryoga otherwise how are we going to explain why I'm locked permanently as in not even the kettle of liberation will undo locked." Ranma shot back. "Look I know you're afraid don't deny it I can feel it but I know what it's like to be lied to and it doesn't feel good." Ranma finished letting all the emotional pain flow through her words.

"I..I'm sorry ranma I..I didn't think about what it does to someone when they're lied to." Ryoga looked away as he said this feeling the pain from ranma bear down on him.

"Your right it's time to face the music." Ryoga said resolutely after a moment.

After eating a healthy breakfast they set out for the train station after what felt like an eternity but really only a hour and a half they got off at nermia.

"So uh how do we handle this?" Ryoga asked with no small amount of trepidation.

"Just tell them the truth and expect to be pounded on by akane that's all I can give you." Ranma Replied with a defeated tone.

"You think too little of akane, surly she can't be that bad." Nodoka commented with a raised brow.

"akane gets angry at me just for being late which usually is because she mallets me into the horizon because she heard a rumor that I was whoring my female form which is as far from the truth as can be." Ranma started sourly.

"Why didn't you ask what was wrong then?" Nodoka tossed back in response.

"I did all of three seconds after I heard her yell my name ten seconds after that I'm flying with her shout of 'ranma no hentai' echoing after." Ranma growled back.

"Oh I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions without knowing the whole picture." Nodoka sheapishly said.

"it's all right mom you meant well, and I shouldn't have gotten angry at you so yeah all is forgiven." Ranma chirped cheerfully.

"Ranma we're here." Ryoga piped up flatly.

Ranma's shoulders drooped her expression nervous "time to face the music then I guess." Ranma chuckled mirthlessly.

Knocking on the door ranma despaired the fact that she was going to hurt the people that she had come to care for.

"Ranma your back!" Kasumi 's cry snapped ranma out of her thoughts.

"Hey Kasumi can you please bring everyone to the dining room?" Ranma asked with a sad smile.

"Sure just give me a moment." Kasumi replied.

Two minutes later everyone was seated around the dinner table with the exception to genma.

"What's going... on." Genma froze as he saw nodoka sitting next to ranma.

"We need to talk." Was ranma's only reply.

As genma sat down slowly akane impatient broke the silence "where have you been baka and why are you still a girl?" She growled "not only that but who is this?"

"This is my mother." Ranma Replied not looking akane in the eye.

"A few days ago ryoga mousse and I were fighting herb when ryoga and mousse ended up locked I got hurt pretty badly I managed to unlock mousse but ryoga was harder I used a ki spell I found in a book about jusenkyo curses, in short I'm permanently female." Ranma chuckled mirthlessly to the silence.

"How could ryoga get locked he doesn't have a jusenkyo curse?" Akane asked with confusion.

"I do have a curse and I would like to apologize for not telling you the truth sooner but ranma convinced me to, akane I turn into p-chan." Ryoga said resolutely.

"You what." It wasn't a question, suddenly akane lunged at ryoga rage in her eyes as she started to pound into ryoga ranma suddenly flinched as if struck her hand clenching over her heart she toppled over writhing in pain as Kasumi tried to pin her down.

" that's enough." Roared nodoka drawing her sword and intervening the fight.

"He's a pervert so why are you protecting him?" Akane snarled.

"Because when ranma gave up hi..her male form ryoga and ranma's souls because linked." Nodoka replied curtly.

Akane turned to look inside expecting to see ranma none the worse for wear, what she saw terrified her.

Inside ranma had finally stopped writhing her head laid in Kasumi 's lap blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth her breath rasping in and out. "I'm sorry akane I didn't want to hurt you but I had promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." Her voice hoarse and ragged.

Akane's knees gave out from under her and she slumped back as what she did hit her hard like a piledriver to the gut.

" Ranma you're bleeding!" Ryoga panicked racing over to ranma.

" just bit my tongue is all." Ranma chuckled with a grimace, "ow that hurts like hell." Ranma groaned.

"Ranma saotome don't you dare scare me like that again." Kasumi admonished ranma as she hugged the girl tight.

############################

Tbc


	5. Rest for the wicked

Sorry for taking so long life decided to drain all my mental energy so I couldn't really focus on anything specific but I'm back.

Work in progress

Enjoy

Dreadharbinger

############################

"So that's why you kept sneaking into Akane's room with a kettle of hot water" nabiki with a raised brow.

" yeah well I couldn't exactly let it continue now could I? " Ranma grunted out as she tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't, your going to stay there and rest." Ryoga said as he gently pushed her to lay back down.

" I'm not a invalid you ass." Ranma glared her voice rasping.

" You had 4 cracked ribs and almost had a concussion, so you will lay down and rest." Ryoga said forcibly.

" ryoga your not my mother." Ranma snarled at ryoga.

"He may not be but I am and you are going to rest and relax just like the doctor said and that's final." Nodoka reprimanded with a scowl.

"Oh woe is me my son is urg..." the urg came from genma almost choking on his tongue as nodoka's blade was at his throat.

" Ranma is what dear?" Nodoka asked sweetly with a grin that showed too many teeth.

" injured and in pain." Genma Shakily replied.

" good boy, now ryoga you are going to carry ranma to the guest room while and I have a chat." Nodoka smirked as she returned her blade to it's scabbard.

"You do realize that I am right here and that I'm not a damsel in distress" Ranma grumbled on the edge of growling.

"You may not like it but you should be resting and if you are anything like your father you'd go right to the dojo instead of doing what you are supposed to so this way I know where you are going to be." Nodoka grinned smugly at ranma's look of defeate.

Nabiki the spoil sport that she was piped in "yes well ranma is very good at getting the boys to do what she wants then again it could just be that they are really gullible to a cute girl giving the the puppy dog eyes so to make sure ryoga isn't fooled by a pretty girl I'll go with." Nabiki smirked triumphantly.

"Actually you can stay here and talk to auntie saotome while I make sure they behave." Kasumi smiled softly at nabiki ' s distraught look and if anyone saw that Kasumi's grin was a touch wider than normal no one said anything

And so ryoga nervously gently and very slowly picked a glaring ranma up and with Kasumi went upstairs.

Ryoga as he carried ranma noticed something tingling in the back of his mind something very dark and almost familiar so he went to see what it was he just about Yelped in pain and almost dropped ranma right in front of the guest room door when a proverbial wall slammed him out of ranma's mind.

"Stay out of my head if ya know what's good for you." Ranma snarled and ryoga almost swore he saw her eyes turn cat like.

Shakily nodding his head ryoga more swiftly got to putting ranma on her futon.

"Sorry about that I felt something familiar in the back of my mind and I got curious." Ryoga apologized nervously "I thought it was one of my own thoughts or something. "

"I..I'm sorry as well I shouldn't have bitten your head off like that you just. .." Ranma mumbled the last part.

"I just what?" Ryoga asked curiously.

"It's nothing" Ranma snapped.

"Hey if I know what it makes you feel it will stick better in my head to avoid doing that again." Ryoga calmly responded with his hands up.

"Fine you scared me dammit" Ranma spat at him.

"Ranma it's okay to be scared of something..." Ryoga started only to be interrupted by ranma.

"I'm not scared of notin" Ranma growled.

"If you'll let me finish it will help you be a stronger and better martial artist, by accepting that you are afraid you can stop your fear from taking control from you and accepting your afraid you can conquer your fear denying that it exists will only hurt you in the long run." Ryoga said With a small smile.

"Now I will admit it's easier said than done but it is a necessary step." Ryoga added.

Ranma grunted and rolled over.

"Ryoga is right ranma, also ryoga I'd like to know how bad was Ranma hurt." Kasumi piped up making ryoga and ranma jump.

"I was fine" Ranma grumbled

"You had a chunk of wood in your stomach" Ryoga looked pointedly at ranma's back


End file.
